It is known to provide a motor-vehicle door latch or a gear box, e.g. of a vehicle's transmission, with a housing in which are integral various conductors that conduct power to and feed control signals to and from various electrical devices such as switches and motors in the latch. To this end the latch housing is typically cast of a rigid nonconducting plastic in which is integral a metal plate to which the principal mechanical elements of the latch are fixed. The conductors are thin strips, for instance of a plastic/metal laminate, that are imbedded in or laminated to the housing and that have ends functioning as terminals to which are connected wires leading away from the latch.
The wires must be attached to the terminal ends of the conductors such that a solid electrical connection is made that cannot readily be shaken loose. At the same time the connection must be made in such a manner that it does not damage the terminal or place unnecessary stress on the housing or conductors. The standard connection is made either by forming the conductors ends as sleeves suitable for soldering wires to, or as pockets with spring lips for insertion of special connectors. Both systems are somewhat laborious to connect to and/or require a tricky connection operation that slows installation of the door latch or other such part.